Twin Sin
by typicalyaoifangirl
Summary: Naruto moves to konaha to escape his past and start a new life but it seems kyuubi his twin brother comes back to kill any one whos been mean to his naruto! geez talk about obsessive brother complex! better summary inside. sasunaru past kyuunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one! **

**Its about naruto he's so cute! All though I'm going to have some scary things happen to him. (sorry)maybe not that scary**

**Summery: naruto comes to a new city (konoha of course) trying to start a new life and forget about his past. Of course his presence causes a ruckus but he tries to go unnoticed. A certain Uchiha seems to be interested in him as well. when things start going well naruto's past seems to catch up to him when a killer appears and people are found dead. Only naruto knows what's going on but is to scared to do any thing.**

**don't worry no one important dies but they will get tortured. All though I might have to sacrifice a main character or two just don't get mad at me if I do! Okay~?**

**Oh and by the way I do like sweet things but once in a while I do like scary things to happen too. I blame that on my imagination, it goes crazy from time to time.**

**Main pairing: sasunaru also twisted incest kyuunaru.**

_Italics=dream_

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

"_Hah…..hah….hah…pl….please stop."_

"_Now why would I stop when you look like your enjoying it so much huh? Hehe…"_

"_Please stop…..it hurts!"_

"_I know it hurts now but it'll feel good in minute."_

"_No please stop why are you doing this…..Ah!"_

"_You know why naruto…"_

"_Ah!….hah…Ahhhh!"_

"_Its because I love you."_

"_AH!…..BROTHER!"_

"Ha…ha…..ha…..ha…."

Again the same dream again~

Why! Why cant I just forget. Forget the past forget everything…..

My name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm sixteen and live alone. Both my parents were killed when I was younger….killed by my brother. He disappeared after killing them I haven't seen him sense then.

Anyway I don't like to think about him or about the past we shared. I moved to a city called konoha, it's a nice and safecity which is one of the best features that I like about it. I don't have to be afraid or scared of anything not like I should be afraid its just that I guess I'm a little paranoid about my surroundings. Anyway I should just look forward to my first day of school! After putting on my favorite orange jacket and grabbing my keys and backpack I hop on my new black bike and off to school.

**Sasunaru is love~**

"Hey have you seen the new kid?"

**Grrrrrrrr…**

"Oh yeah he's really cute! Hehe!"

**Grrrrrrrr…**

"Wha you girls like that chibi!"

**Grrrrrrrr….**

"Well we think he's really adorable almost like a girl! Hehe!"

**Grrrrrrrr! **that's it I've had it I've only been here a few minutes and I'm either being called chibi or girly by everyone! Its not like I can help it you know, okay I'm short but you don't have to point it out. I also realize that I look somewhat…girly…but sense I'm a guy I don't like when people say that to my face!

Hah~

Anyway my homeroom is also my fist period. English with Iruka sensei. By the way I knew him when I was little he was a childhood friend of my mother but left town to become a teacher. It'll be nice to see him again.

"Naruto?…"

Huh I hear a voice call my name.

I turn around and see Iruka lookin down at me in shock. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't notice I was standing at the door of the classroom already.

"Naruto is that really you?"

"Uh yeah hi Iruka I'm glad you remember me! Hehe! I laugh."

Iruka is very nice person and cares deeply for children but he also loves teaching as well. He's about normal height for any man. Has tanned skin, has shoulder length brown hair he keeps in a pony tail. He also has big brown eyes and a scar going across his nose. He got it when he was younger, it happened in an accident.

"Naruto! It really is you! Wow I haven't seen you in a while. When did you and your family move here? Is your brother in here too?" He asks excitedly.

"Umm…"

I don't know what to say. Iruka moved away before my parents died. He doesn't know about my brother either.

"Umm….um you know my brother was super smart (which he was) he goes to some fancy school not a basic one like this. And we moved during the summer we didn't know you would be here though! Hehe!" I laugh nervously.

"Oh! well that's great! Maybe I can come over and see your parents." He smiles

"Um maybe next time were a bit busy right now, unpacking and all. Also trying to get used to the town too." I smile back.

"Oh!… Oh well that's alright. Later then~"

"Anyway come in and introduce your self to the class." He turns to slide the door and walks in. I hear him tell the students about me being the new student.

I know I lied but I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth. It would tear him apart o know what happened to my parents, Especially my mother.

I walk into class and stand next to Iruka and introduce myself as confident as I can

"Hi! My name is naruto uzamaki its nice to meet you!" I smile

"Awe so cute!" I hear some girls say.

"Whoa what a cute girl!" I hear some boys exclaim.

"**Grrrrrrrr! IM A BOY!" **I scream at them.

"…**EHHHHHHH?"** They all exclaim with shocked faces.

Hah~ I sigh again. I can hear Iruka laughing in back of me.

"Hehe why don't you go find a seat naruto." He smiles again.

"Humph! Fine!" I growl and look for a seat.

The first seat I see is right next to a boy with pale eyes that have black mascara around them(weird?) he also has short red hair and a tattoo on his forehead(also weird) he's also only like an inch or two taller than me, so I decide to sit next to him. As I do I hear people gasp in back of me and give me concerned looks, I wonder why?

"Hi!" I smile at him. "What's your name?" I ask.

"….its Gaara." He says in monotone. Its like he has no emotions!

"Oh…well that's a cool name." I tell him.

He looks at me surprised. So he does have emotions.

"You've never heard of me?" He asks looking serious.

"Um no I just moved here so I don't know anyone really."

(besides Iruka of course)

"Oh…..that's good." He smiles slightly.

I hear more gasps in back of me and find even more shocked faces but I really don't care because I think I just found my first friend here! I look forward to Iruka and see him smiling at the both of us.

I think I'm going to like it here!

**Sasunaru is love~**

**Do you like the first chapter? I know its not that exciting but don't worry the story will start off slow but then pick up quick.**

**I'm thinking of ideas on who to kill and how( creepy right?) XD **

**Any way the pairings will be mostly:**

**Sasunaru (duh!) **

**Nejigaara**

**Kakairu (yeah!)**

**And many more you'll see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one!

Main pairing: sasunaru also twisted incest kyuunaru.

**Disclaimer: I would be to afraid to say I own naruto, because if I did I think sasuke would track me down a kill me! So I gladly leave that title alone~**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey Gaara why was everyone in class gasping in horror every time I sat next to you?"

It's finally lunch and luckily me and my new friend Gaara were in every class together. Some of my teachers were a bit strange like my science teacher kakashi. He wore a mask over his mouth and had silver hair and all he did was sit behind his desk reading this bright orange book (not to hard to guess what that is.) while we just followed his instructions on the board. Talk about a boring class!

What has me mad though is sense first period everyone has been giving me and Gaara weird looks and its really starting to piss me off!

"Well…..It might have something to do with my reputation." That's the most Gaara has spoken all day! He smiled at me from time to time but not much.

"Um what kind of reputation?" I ask him. I can see the anxiety in his eyes he's reluctant to tell me.

"Well I've gotten into a fight or two….".he trails off.

"Fighting really!" I ask excited who knew Gaara was so cool!

"Um yeah…..that doesn't bother you?"

"What no I think its cool!"

"Re…..really?"

"Yeah!" I smile at him he smiles back.

**Sasunaru is love~ (sasuke pov…..)**

Sasuke!

Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-san!

Ugh!

"You all right there sasuke?"

"How would you feel if a bunch of idiot girls kept screaming your name and following were ever you went!" I snap at Neji.

"Oh well I just figured you were use to it by now~" he drawls

I think the day I get use to it is the day I kill myself~

Sigh~

My name is sasuke uchiha and as you can see I'm very popular at my school. Some would be happy about that but I think it's a pain in the ass! The girls at my school are so damn annoying most of them make me want to puke! Ugh!

The guy next to me is Neji Huga. I guess you could say he's my childhood friend. He's the only person that doesn't completely annoy me. He's a bit strange with his long hair and pale gray eyes but it doesn't take away from his looks. He looks a little like me but I have shorter hair that spikes out in the back and coal black eyes.

We both come from wealthy families and both of us are cursed to have annoying fan girls chasing after both of us~

Some more annoying than most…..

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Ugh! Sakura and Ino damn~

"Hi sasuke!"

"Hey get outta her billboard brow!"

"No you Ino pig!"

"Girls don't you think it's a bit late to be arguing~" Neji drawls.

"Oh hi Neji I didn't see you there." Said Ino

"Sure the only one you saw was your precious sasuke kun Heh~" Neji smirked.

"Neji please don't encourage them!"

"Humph! Anyway have you guys seen the new kid he's in our homeroom we think he's cute!" Sakura exclaimed

"What you guys actually thought another boy besides sasuke was cute?" Neji mocked sarcastically.

Well I'm shocked.

"He's not hot, but he's super adorable almost like a girl and he's even shorter that us Hehe!" Ino and Sakura giggled.

Ugh~

"The only bad thing is that he's friends with that freak Gaara." Sakura scowled

I see out the corner of my eye Neji perk up at what she said. For some reason he's absolutely obsessed with the little red head, none of his fan girls know this and thank god they don't I think there would be riot.

"Oh look here they come now." Ino points out

Just to humor them I take a peak and am surprised at what I see…

walking down the hallway was the most gorgeous being I've ever laid eyes on. Golden blond hair, pouted lips, beautiful light tan skin, and eyes that would put the sky to shame!

"Heh~ your drooling uchiha…".Neji smirked.

I really don't care though because you'd be drooling to if you could see all the dirty things going on in my mind.

I think I've just found my own little obsession.

**Sasunaru is love~**

**Hi! I know its taking forever but don't worry next chapter will be more interesting I just wanted you guys to see what Neji's and Sasuke's relationship was (I know its cliché to make them childhood friends on top of rich but that's just how I like them) also I hope I didn't Ino and Sakura to annoying or maybe to little hmm~**

**p. s next chapter time skip about a week or two hope you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every one! **

**Main pairing: sasunaru also twisted incest kyuunaru.**

**Disclaimer: I would be to afraid to say I own naruto, because if I did I think sasuke would track me down and kill my ass! So I gladly leave that title alone~**

**Anyway Enjoy! (and please don't kill me sasuke!)**

**Chapter 3:**

Its been three weeks sense school started and things are going great! Gaara is now my best friend even though were still getting strange looks. I don't care as much anymore.

Unfortunately I've been avoiding Iruka sensei like the plague~

I cant bring myself to tell him the truth. I mean he's always so happy and I don't want Iruka to be upset. He worries about me but I try to set him at ease. Though coming up with good excuses is hard to do on the spot.

On a happier note I've made a few other friends besides Gaara!

Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

Choji's really nice. He's a bit wider in the middle than most folks but that's okay with me he's still a cool guy. He's always either eating potato chips or pork grinds which he's reluctant to share, he wears a red bandana on his head that parts his spiky brown hair into two halves( best way I could describe his hair) and has weird spiral tattoos on his cheeks.

Shikamaru is sort of nice I guess, he's just always reluctant to do any work that's all. Everyone calls him the lazy as all hell genius! Which means he's like super smart but isn't motivated enough to use half of his brain! Its sad really but what can you do? All he wants to do is sleep all day or cloud gaze pft~

He looks average but always has this bored look on his face, he also keeps his hair in a spiky pony tail.

Kiba's as tall as Shikamaru but he reminds me of a dog really. Short messy hair and when he smiles his canines stick out and for some reason he's got red triangles on his cheeks. When I first met Kiba I thought he was an asshole because he tried to hit on me. Afterward he started to call me a chibi so I started to call him dog breath!

Most of the girls are so scary at this school. They like to hug me like I'm some damn teddy bear! A girl named Hinata is probably the nicest girl here, though a little timid. Next is Tenten a girl with brown eyes and two Chinese buns in her hair. Last but not least there was Gaara's sister Temari who had four blonde spiky pony tails. She was a little abrasive but very nice, Gaara's brother Kankuro was nice as well.

The most annoying girls in the school were Sakura and Ino. They would never shut up! They would go on and on about how cute I was and sometimes they would kidnap me from the cafeteria to play in my hair and put barrettes in it!

The one thing that annoyed me the most was that would shut up about sasuke uchiha!

The asshole! He pisses me off the most!

He's cocky and arrogant, and sense he's filthy rich he thinks he can have whatever he wants! His partner in crime was Neji Hyuga who was Hinata's cousin which by the way they look alike but Hinata being a girl with short black hair. Neji acts just as bad as sasuke but seems to get on Gaara's nerves. I think they have some sort of history between them.

Sasuke and Neji like to torment us~

Neji picks on Gaara and Sasuke picks on me. They like to call us childish names and sometimes get touchy feely as well. Which freaks me out! I mean what the hell, do you like us or what!

Oh I'm not dumb, I noticed sasuke likes me and that Neji likes Gaara a loooong time ago! They act like two elementary students with crushes who decide to pick on the ones they like. Hump~

I will admit that I noticed that sasuke is some what handsome(a/n: who you fooling naruto, sasuke is hot!) but its that attitude of his that turns me off!(_sometimes the opposite)._

It also seems like he's stalking me! Everywhere I go he seems to always be there, even though we're only in like three classes together! It freaks me out , does he have a naruto radar or something?

Let me tell you after all the crap I've been through can you honestly blame me for being paranoid?

One of the classes I have him in is gym~ which is the worst! Thank god Gaara and everyone else are in that class as well. My gym teacher is a very odd man though, we call him Guy sensei and he wears green spandex and has a bowl haircut. He claims to have the power of youth on his side or something really cheesy like that~

Anyway its not the worst because of Guy sensei's fierce attitude but its actually the start of class I hate. All because Sasuke cant help but stare at me while I changed into my gym uniform. The perv! it's a wonder how all the girls still think he's straight. At least Neji was a bit discreet when taking glances at Gaara, which he took no notice of. Hehe!

I decide to take my clothes and change in a stall. Away from leering eyes~

(Sasuke's pov….)

Damn my eye candy got away! The kit( I started to call him that because he reminds me of an adorable fox) ran away to the stalls. doesn't mean I cant follow! Humph~

Over the past three weeks I noticed I couldn't get enough of naruto. He's so much fun to tease, I'm never bored.

'**Knock, knock**' "hey naruto why did you run away"? I ask mockingly.

"Shut up sasuke, go away"! The little kit yells back.

Smirk~

(Naruto's pov…)

Damn that bastard! Does he have to follow me every where?

'**Bonk'**….sigh~

I banged my head on the door softly, he's really starting to bug me~

'**Knock, knock**….."come on naruto if you don't come out you'll be late for gym and you know how Guy sensei likes to make people who are late run 30 laps around school~" he drawls slyly.

Ugh….he's right, I don't want that to happen.

'**Bonk**…I hit my head again and just look down at the ground, but stiffen up by the sight of Sasuke's feet at the gap of the door and floor.

Flashback:

'_**BANG, BANG,BANG!**_

"_Naruto come on open the door~"_

_I sit crouched on the floor with my head between my knees. I stare at the door that separates me from my brother._

_He became so mean over the sight of me talking to the kid who lived next door. He dragged me home without letting me say goodbye. I was so scared about what he might of done so I rushed to hide somewhere._

_I ran into the closet and locked the door before he could catch me. Unfortunately mommy and daddy were both at work which made it even worse. They haven't noticed how much brother was changing, of course it was because he acted normal around them. I was to afraid to tell them as well because I didn't know what brother would have done if I did~_

'_**BANG, BANG,!**_

"_Naruto open the door!" my brother screams._

"_No go away! Please leave me alone!"_

_Then Suddenly it got quiet. All I could hear was the sound of me breathing._

_I was hoping that he listened to me, that he just left me alone….but that's not the way my brother was._

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_I don't know what he picked up but it sounded big and bulky as he banged it as hard as he could over the door, that started to splinter and give way._

"_Wha! Brother stop! Please!" I begged him as I began to cry._

_All I could see were my brothers feet under the door._

_He kept on banging away at the door until it chipped and broke enough to push open. By this time I was curled in a ball in the corner of the closet._

"_Naruto~" he said my name with no emotion at all, which scared me more._

_He crouched down in front of me I could see his hands were bloody, and that his nails were chipped._

"_Naruto…..look at me….he trailed off._

_I don't know why but I did as he told me to do and my eyes went desperately wide as I saw a dark look in his eyes and the huge grin on his face….no!_

End flashback:

"Naruto! Naruto are you alright? What's wrong?" I hear sasuke from the other side of the stall.

"Go…ha…go away sasuke." I say out of breath.

"No! tell me what's wrong now!" He demands

"LEAVE ME ALONE SASUKE!" I scream at him.

"…...fine be that way!" I hear him walk off.

I turn and slide down the bathroom door to crouch on the floor with my head between my knees.

"Damnit! I thought it stopped already…."

(Sasuke pov….)

"What the hell just happened? One minute naruto was fine and the next he started breathing hard and began mumbling about something…..he sounded ….scared?"

I don't know what happened but I sure as hell am going to find out!

MEANWHILE~

'**Ding **an elevator bell rings reaching the forth floor. As the doors open a young man or teenager with spiky red orange hair and golden eyes steps out. He looks around and notices the cameras in the corner of the ceiling. Smirking he gets back at the task at hand. He thinks that having the footage of what he's about to do would be fun to watch over and over again. The cops were going to get a kick out of it. Heh!

Walking toward the reception desk he smiled at the woman sitting behind it , who kindly smiled back.

"Hello welcome to the social services department, how may I help you?" She asked cheerily.

"Yes…..I would like to see the file of Naruto Uzumaki please." He asked with a smile still on his face.

"Huh?…um I'm sorry but I cant just let you see someone else's file, exactly who are you?" She asked now looking concerned.

"Hmmm…I'm naruto's twin brother." Smile now turning into a smirk.

Typing up Naruto Uzumaki's name in the database she clicked on the file to find out if he really was who he said he was.

When the picture came up she could see how they were twins, except they had different hair and eye color and he seemed taller, She continued to read the information while the young man waited patiently for her to finish.

When she came to the bottom paragraph she read the reason why both of the parents were dead. Her eyes widened in shock but before she could do anything the young man slashed her throat with the knife that was hidden in his pocket.

Blood sprayed upon the desk and over the computer screen. He calmly put the knife back into his pocket and wiped the blood off the screen(he didn't care that he left prints, he wanted the cops to know who exactly he was, it would make it even more fun) he looked at the new address and imprinted it to his memory.

Smirking he turned around and calmly walked out not without saying thanks to the dead woman sitting in the chair with her head lolled to the side, blood leaking from her throat.

Humph~

He was going to get his HI'S KITSUNE back…..and he didn't care if he went willingly ….or not~

**Hehe! Was that good? I wanted add kyuubi in this one finally, and everyone else as well. Oh and yeah naruto is going to play hard to get with sasuke and is much smarter than he appears. don't worry they'll end up together…..eventually! ****J (also I'm writing a Draco/Harry fan-fic and an Kevin/double d fan-fic as well.)**

**(By the way I wonder if that was scary enough at the end?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every one! **

**Main pairing: sasunaru also twisted incest kyuunaru.**

**Disclaimer: I would be to afraid to say I own naruto, because if I did I think sasuke would track me down and kill my ass! So I gladly leave that title alone~**

**Anyway Enjoy! (and please don't kill me sasuke!)**

**Chapter 4:**

Classroom:

"Hey naruto….what happened the other day? I heard you went to the nurses office, but when I went to check the nurse said you left to go home?" Asked Gaara.

"Oh…um I wasn't feeling well and just went on home. Sorry Gaara".

"Oh well that's fine its just… ever sense Friday you've been acting strange….Gaara trails off looking down.

"I know and I'm sorry but don't worry I'm alright." I smile reassuringly.

"….if you say so."

Sigh~

I don't feel comfortable telling Gaara what happened I couldn't even tell nurse I felt so nervous I could hardly breath! I had a panic attack…..which only happens when I have nightmares about my past.

Sometimes it happens when I see something that reminds me of past. Like yesterday It could be the smallest thing like seeing Sasuke's feet under the door. My brother was very sick, and that time he did something even worst than what he normally did. (if you can say normal~)

Hallway:

(Sasuke's pov…..)

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wait up!"

Ugh…..

"Sakura, Ino pleaseeeeeee leave me alone~" I stress with a twitchy grin.

"Oh sasuke are you sick! Let me check forehead!"

"Hey back off billboard brow sasuke wants me to check his forehead!

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Ugh…my twitch is getting worst.

I've had it ever sense naruto freaked out in the bathroom…and I still don't know why he freaked out. He's been avoiding me more than he used to and not even my naruto senses can pick up his trail! (and yes I do have naruto senses …but its too complicated to explain)

"Something bothering you uchiha? You seem a bit twitchy today?" I hear Neji say with a smirk.

"Shut up Neji!" I snap at him.

"Oh hi Neji I was wondering where you were?" Ino says and puts her and Sakura's eternal fight on pause.

"Oh really? It seems the only thing you both were concerned with was Sasuke's health~" he smirks again.

Danmit Neji!

"Oh yeah sasuke you never answered the question! Are you sick?" Sakura asks again.

"No. I'm fine ok?~" I drawl annoyed

"Oh ok then!" She smiles Ino smiles as well then looks to the side and smiles even wider.

"Oh look there's naruto!" She chimes.

Turning to see, yes! I finally see my little kit and cant help but let a smile slip on my face. I notice that Gaara is right next to him and that Neji seems a bit happy to see him.(sense Neji is always with me he couldn't see Gaara sense he was with naruto while he was avoiding me…..huh? Wait I think you get what I mean….. right?)

(Naruto's pov….)

"Oh look there's naruto!" I hear a familiar voice say.

Looking up I see Ino smiling at me as well Sakura. Unfortunately I see sasuke there too….ugh.

Ever sense that day I've been avoiding him. I don't want to explain to him what happened, I don't even want to think about it really….

Awwwwww! Naruto your so cute! Ino and Sakura squeal at the same time and smoother me in a bone crushing hug~

"Wha! Cant breath…I trail off. The lights start to dim

"Hello Ino…..Sakura." Gaara greets them in monotone stopping them from crushing me to death thank god!

"Oh!….um hi Gaara…Sakura trail off.

"Gaara….Neji greets.

Gaara turns toward him and nods. (wow there making progress, maybe should help them out hmm.)

"Naruto…."

"Che! Sasuke~"

"Oh! You seem to be doing well."

"Yeah well…."

I look up and see Sasuke's smug face, he leans forward and hangs his arm shoulder and smirks even wider.

"So naruto…. lets chat shall we?" He asks and practically drags me down the hall.

I try to ask Gaara for help but he still having a starring contest with Neji to notice me gone!

Ugh!

(Meanwhile….)

Police station:

"The victims name is Hina kisuragi, age 25,"

"Occupation: social worker."

"Time of death: Friday at 5:45 October 23rd"

"Died instantly as neck was slashed opened."

"Suspect or should I say murderer: kyuubi uzumaki, age 16"

"Occupation high school student or should've been but isn't registered as one."

"He killed Ms Hina ruthlessly by slashing her throat with a knife hidden in his pocket and apparently the son of bitch either has balls or just doesn't give a Danm because he left prints on purpose and had the nerve to smirk at the security camera as he entered the building!

"Calm down Anko~"

"Sorry Ibiki….she trailed off

"Now the report said he asked ms Hina to pull up a certain file?

"Ah! Yes sir! It was um….it was his twin brother's file. Naruto uzumaki." Raido states.

"Naruto uzumaki?"

"Yes naruto uzumaki twin brother,( pulls up file) was put into the social service system after the death of his parents."

"How did they die?" Ibiki asks.

"Well it seems kyuubi killed them by stabbing them to death….and in front of naruto. Genma grimaced.

"That twerps got problems!" Anko inputs.

"Yes well he was never diagnosed with psychological problems, actually he was said to be very smart for his age a genius even."

"Humph! So were dealing with a disturbed genius huh? Great~" Genma sighs

"Well at least we know where he's headed." Anko smirks

They all look toward the file and see naruto's new address.

"I bet yah anything he's going there. Humph!" Her smirk widens.

"Then we better get moving then~"

Sasuke fan club:

"Hey Sakura…."

"What Ino pig?"

"Che! whatever billboard brow…..anyway um~"

"What?"

"Have you noticed that sasuke acts differently when around naruto?"

She turns around and gives Ino a skeptical look…"what are you talking about?"

"Well today in the hall way….he actually smiled when he saw naruto, and it seemed like….it seemed like he was flirting with him?"

"Flirting? Haha I think you lost it Ino, naruto is cute but he's a boy!" Sakura exclaims

"I know…..but think about it he barely speaks two words to us or anyone besides Neji, and even then he's still a bit cold toward him."

"With naruto he actually smiles, he wasn't even paying any attention to until I pointed naruto, then when he saw him it was like we weren't even there!" She states

Taken aback, Sakura thinks about all the times Sasuke's acted like that toward naruto and realizes that Ino is right! And that's a big problem~

"Oh we cant have that….her face darkens as her eyes narrow dangerously.

"We cant have that at all~"

Ino looks at her with concern but knows that once sakura has her mind set on something there's no changing it…...

**Sorry it took so long I sort of got writers block~**

**Anyway I'm starting to pick up the pace with the story and now kyuubi isn't the only one naruto is going to have a problem with. Get ready for a really bitchy sakura, and trust me she's going to be so bad that you'll be begging me to kill her off!**

**Mwhahahahahahah! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello every one! **

**Main pairing: sasunaru also twisted incest kyuunaru.**

**Disclaimer: I would be to afraid to say I own naruto, because if I did I think sasuke would track me down and kill my ass! So I gladly leave that title alone~**

**Anyway Enjoy! (and please don't kill me sasuke!)**

**Chapter 5:**

Sigh~

Life is so hard~ well at least my life is. Ugh~

Gaara is becoming more and more suspicious as well as Iruka. He is starting to see through my lies so now I'm strictly avoiding him! Which is hard to do when he's my English teacher, but when the bell rings I rush out as fast as I can.

Those aren't the only problems I'm having~ Sakura has started to act strange?

She's been giving me these nasty looks every time I see her. Not just that but she's been rude to me at every turn. She's been spreading nasty rumors about me, like how I use to be a girl but got a sex change and that I'm sleeping around! That doesn't even make any sense! Can you believe that? I never knew she could be so dumb? But it really is starting to piss me off! I mean what's her problem? I thought that the only thing to get her emotional was Sasuke?…..

_Sasuke_….The little chat I had with Sasuke didn't go as bad as I thought it….

**Flash back:**

"_Hey let go of me Sasuke!"_

"_Geez calm down Naruto I just want to talk"._

"_Fine! What is it then?"_

"_I just want to know what happened the other day, and why were you avoiding me?"_

"_I….I don't know I just"….I trailed off. Looking down at my feet, I cant tell him._

"…_.sigh~"_

"_Naruto you obviously don't want to talk about it so I wont push…but I just don't want you avoiding me any longer."_

"_What!…..I look up at him in surprise._

"_Yeah just like I said I wont push the subject any longer as long as you stop avoiding me. And then maybe…."_

"_Maybe what?"…..I ask him. He's not gonna say what I think he is, is he?_

_He scratches his head nervously( wow never seen Sasuke act this way before!) _

"…_.um I thought me and you could be…."_

_I lean forward, and tilt my head to the side while giving a curious face( people always say it's cute when I do that, never knew it would come in handy)_

"_Yeah…..Sasuke?"_

"_Uh…I thought we could be friends."_

_***'Bam! ( I fall face first on floor…ouch!)**_

_Of course, Sasuke wouldn't be that bold….and wait why am disappointed?_

"_Naruto you ok?" He helps me off the ground._

"_Um yeah I'm fine haha!"…..I trail off laughing nervously._

"_Are you sure?" He narrows his eyes._

"_Yeah I'm fine!…and um sure, I would like to be friends." I smile._

"_Cool…then ill see you later." He smiles back then turns to leave._

"_Ah!….wait…um?" What am I doing?_

"_What?"_

"_Um…wasn't there something else you wanted to ask me?"_

_He turns and smirks. "No…I'm pretty sure that's it." He says slyly and turns back around._

_Humph! I pout._

"_Teme!"_

**End flashback**….

It was sort of embarrassing but I'm glad that I can call Sasuke my friend now.

Now on to more depressing thoughts.

I need to find a job now.

My social worker said that something happened and that he cant check up on me any more, or give me an allowance. Damn that Jiraiya he probably spent it all on porn!

Now my landlord says I got a couple of weeks to pay my rent…..sigh~

"Naruto….could you please stop sighing? Its starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh! Sorry Gaara…I trail off.

"Still having trouble finding a job?"

"Yeah…no one's willing to higher a part time worker."

"Hmm….sorry to hear that."

"You sound so concerned~"

"Did I hear part time job?" I hear kiba chime.

"Getting a job is to bothersome." Shikamaru says.

He kiba and choji sit down at the table, I notice that half of choji's food is already in his mouth. I cant

help but smile.

"Yeah Naruto needs a job or else he'll be kicked out of his apartment~" Gaara drawls.

"Gaara!"

"What it'll happen eventually if you cant find one~"

Sigh~ Gaara has become quit outspoken.

"Naruto if you need a job so bad I can help?" Choji offers finally finishing his food.

"You can!" I perk up.

"Yeah." he smiles but then frowns. "Though I'm not sure it's a good idea~"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

'Well there's this small diner I go to from time to time that are hiring right now."

"Oh! I know that place I tagged along once, the food was great but the boss….uh~" kiba stated.

"What's the boss like?"

"Well you see he's a bit tough on his employees."

"Heh~ tough? He's full on crazy, their always hiring more help because people quit after about a week. Shikamaru states in a sarcastic tone."

"Shikamaru!"

"What its true, Naruto should know this before he runs for the job~"

"Yeah well it's your choice Naruto, if you take the job I can always put a good word in for yah. I'm the only person the boss actually likes."

"He doesn't like you, its your appetite he likes." Shika cuts in.

"Yeah well what ever!" Choji shoots back.

I cant help but laugh at their remarks. "Thanks choji, I'll take the job."

"Naruto are sure?" Kiba asks.

Yep! I grin like a fox.

**Sasunaru is love~**

Walking home from school I couldn't help but think about what happened this afternoon. So everything was planed out, tomorrow choji, kiba, and Shikamaru are going to take me to the diner to see if I can get the job. I hope everything goes as planed~

Finally making it to my apartment I cant help but feel like I'm being…watched?( oh man! Why didn't I ride my bike today?) It's getting dark so it's a bit hard to see, but I can hear just fine. There's something in the bushes! Standing perfectly still, I can hear the bushes rustle louder and louder until finally…..

"…Meow!"

It was an orange kitten…..small, harmless….man how pathetic am I?

"Meow!"

"Hehe~ your super cute, but I cant take you inside my landlady doesn't allow pets in the apartments, sorry~"

It looked up at me with big green eyes, it was so cute I could die! Anyway I patted its head which it purred as a thank you, and I walked up stairs and into my apartment…I really need to stop being so nervous!

**Meanwhile:**

More rustling was heard coming from the bushes, but this time a person stepped out. He looked up at the last apartment next to the stairs and saw the light turned on through the window.

"That was close, I need to be more careful. I guess I got to anxious to see him that I almost made a mistake. Which is funny because I never make a mistake heh~"

Naruto don't you see what you do to me?

"Meow!"

He looked down at the cat rubbing it's self at his legs, he narrowed his eyes…"that's right I never make mistakes….."

He picked up the cat roughly, and looked it strait in the eye…"you almost made me mess up stupid cat…Naruto thinks your cute but I cant have that….."

"…..MEOW!:

**Sasunaru is love~**

"So you want to work for me? Huh chibi?"

Ugh! They were right this guy is a total ass! But this is my last hope in finding a job so I gotta suck it up! Putting a big smile on my face I reply…..

"Yes sir, I would like to work here!"

"What's wrong with you? You look constipated pipsqueak." He grumbled.

Ugh! Yep he's an ass alright~ I hope he wont be this rude all the time…..

He was a fat man with little to no hair and a big nose., Scary and huge!

"Um , Naruto is a good friend of mine, and he really needs this job! Could you help him out?" I hear choji plead next me. Wow what a great friend!

stood there for a few seconds looking down at me, calculating me with his eyes.

"Fine~" he grunted.

"Really!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're short handed so fine., Here!" He threw a apron at me which I caught happily. Hehe that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be!

"You can start tomorrow it's Sunday and we'll be busy. He told me.

Ok! I grinned.

Choji and kiba smiled while Shikamaru complained about going home. Maybe things were going to start to get better?

…though I was thinking that, things were actually about to get a lot worse. My worst nightmare was about to begin~

**It's a bit short but that's because I split it up as I was writing into chapter 6, hope you don't mind? Any way you have to wait long for the next chapter this way ok? Oh! And don't be mad at for the cat part because I love kittens there so adorable! And I'm still trying to get use to killing people off, so im going to off another fake character sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello every one! **

**Main pairing: sasunaru also twisted incest kyuunaru.**

**Disclaimer: I would be to afraid to say I own Naruto, because if I did I think Sasuke would track me down and kill my ass! So I gladly leave that title alone~**

**Anyway Enjoy! (and please don't kill me Sasuke!) **

"Coffee please!"

"Can I get more fries?"

"Hey where's my refill?"

Sigh~ was right, it is busy today. There are only three waiters working here including me. I only have two hands and yet I'm carrying six plates! Plus they're no trays to help us carry them all! Maybe I didn't think this through~

"Oi! Naruto hurry up you got orders to take!" yells from behind the kitchen counter. Not just being the boss, he's the cook as well.(he's to cheap hire a cook, especially if he can do it himself ). well anyway I took this job now I gotta keep up with it I guess.

Rushing around and setting down plates right and left I make my way over to table six where kiba, choji and Shikamaru are.

"Hey guys need anything else?" I ask them.

"Nope were good, and by the way your doing really good Naruto." Choji said.

"Yeah and you look good in that apron Naruto~" kiba leered giving a wink. I promptly hit him on the head with a menu. "Oww!"

"Heh serves you right~" Shikamaru laughs. Kiba just scowled at him while holding his head.

"Oi! Naruto, stop yapping and get back to work! Table seven is waiting pipsqueak!

Sigh~

"Yeah you heard him get to it Naruto~" kiba smirked.

"Yeah, yeah~" I told him while heading over to table seven. Getting to the table I get my notepad out not even looking at the customers until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Looking good Naruto~'

'Huh? What? I look up and see Sasuke's smug face. Neji sitting right next to him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here!" I narrow my eyes as his smirk widens.

"Oh well, I just overheard that you got a job and I had to see if it was true~" he said slyly. Humph teme!

"Fine I see why you're here, but what about Neji?"

Neji just points at something behind me. I turn around and see Gaara sitting down next to Shikamaru. Oh! I forgot he said he was going to show up today. Hmm~ well you cant blame Neji for being honest, plus I think he noticed that I knew he liked Gaara.

"Ok so what will it be?" I ask them.

"Uh…well actually I'm not that hungry, but I guess I'll get a glass of tomato juice then."

"You mean to tell me you came to a diner, waited thirty minutes just for me, and your not even hungry?" I cant help but be amused by his embarrassed face. It's really refreshing to see fumble up.

"Hn" was all he said. Neji was the same all he wanted was ice tea. Jeez they have to much time on their hands to just come and keep an eye on me and Gaara. Pft! They can be funny sometimes.

"Fine coming right up then." I told them and went to the back to get their drinks.

Sasuke's pov…)

Naruto really does look good in an apron~

"Your drooling again Uchiha~ Neji drawls

Tch! Shut up Hyuga!

"Humph~ no reason for hostility." he smirked.

"Yeah whatever, its not like your not drooling over Gaara~" I told him

"That may be true but at least I'm tactful enough to go unnoticed~" he scoffed.

"You know sometimes you really annoy me~" I roll my eyes. he just smirks and goes back to staring at Gaara but the I see his smirk grow wider.

"It looks like your patience is about to be tested."

"What?" I ask him not knowing what the hell he's talking about, but then I don't need to because the most annoying sound I've ever heard rings through out the diner…..

"SASUKE!"

_**BAM! **_….that's the sound my forehead made as it hit the table and I mentally yelled at kami and asked why he hated me so much!

Standing at the front of the diner were of course Sakura and Ino, the stalkers! They came rushing to our table and without even asking to join( which I would of have immediately told them no!) they sat down and kept smiling at me excited. Sigh~ here we go…..

"Sakura….Ino…..what are you doing here?" Great my twitchy grin is back full force~

"Oh well we heard this place was popular and wanted to see for ourselves, but we weren't expecting you or Neji to be here!" Sakura explained happily.

"Oh is that so?" Neji asked.

"Uh huh! But why are you both here?'

Just at that moment my kitsune came with both mine and Neji's drinks. Thank you kami!

"Here you go….oh Ino ,Sakura when did you get here?"

"Na….Naruto! Why are you here? Wait do you work here?" Ino asked.

"Um…..yeah I just started today, I really need the money hehe!" He smiled but looked very embarrassed to admit that last part. His cheeks were bright red as he blushed sigh~ what I wouldn't give to have him looking like that while underneath me~

"Um would you like anything?" He asked the both of them taking out his notepad and Playing the role of a

good waitress, I cant help but mess with him…..

"Your being a nice waitress Naruto, It seems your good at role playing , I wonder what other cosplay you would be good at?" I leer.

"Co….cosplay! Your sick you know that! Anyway I'm not a waitress I'm a waiter! Does it look like I'm a girl to you teme! He spluttered while putting his hands on his hips and blushed harder, he's even cuter when he's angry.

"What? Just stating the truth Naruto." I look up and feign a look of innocence.

"Like I said SICK!" He spat out. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Um excuse me…..I hear a voice say. Both of us turn our heads toward Sakura who seems…..irritated? Well if she is now she knows how I feel when she's around.

"Oh! Sorry Sakura what did you guys want to order?" He said looking embarrassed again. That look alone is making my day all the more better, even with I Ino and Sakura here~

"Well I would like a strawberry milkshake and a slice of cheese pizza. She said sounding even more annoyed…ok now that really is weird, thought Sakura adored Naruto? She even claimed that he was the most adorable thing on earth. Why does she seem so annoyed?

"Uh….I would like a cheese burger and coke." Ino nervously said. Ok now what's her problem?

"Yeah sure coming right up!" He said and went back to the kitchen.

"Well excuse us we need to visit the bathroom really quick!" Sakura practically yelled taking Ino's hand and dragging her to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked.

"I don't know…. Was all I said as I mentally debated weather to pay and sneak out while the two of them were gone or suck it up and stay a little longer to watch Naruto in that apron of his.

Sigh~ why is my life so hard?

Sakura's pov…..By the way theres a lot of yelling )

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

I cant believe this! I cant believe what I just saw! Sasuke…..Sasuke was flirting! Actually flirting! And with Naruto! Why!

It doesn't make any sense! He's a boy! While I'm a girl! G. I. R .L, GIRL!

And that little nuisance even had the nerve to call Sasuke sick! How dare that little freak!

I rush in the bathroom and make sure to lock the door. I see ino looking at me concerned but I don't care right now. I'm to angry to care! Anyway I turn toward the stalls and check every stall to make sure no one's here to overhear us. Seeing no one is in the bathroom with us I turn toward here and see her flinch at how angry I look. The anger builds and builds until finally it explodes and comes rushing out!

"Did you see that! Ugh! Why would he do that? Why would Sasuke flirt with that baka! He's an annoying little freak! It makes no sense! Why, why, why!"

"Sakura calm down! If you scream any louder everyone will ear you outside!" She said.

"Ugh~ I know but I cant help it, I'm so confused?"

"I am too, I never even thought that Sasuke could be bi, or maybe even gay!" She exclaimed.

"Ga…..gay! But Sasuke's a prince and prince's fall in love with girls and in turn make them princesses." I exclaim! I go over to the sink and feel like I'm about to cry. Ugh! I hate this! It's all Naruto's fault! I need to put that baka in his place, or at least do something to feel better. Then it hit me….what if I embarrassed him in front of Sasuke! Maybe then Sasuke will think he's nothing but an annoying clumsy baka who doesn't deserve to have his attention!

I turn toward in again with a big smile on face.

"Ino what were the foods we ordered again?" I ask her.

"Huh? Well I ordered a cheese burger and coke and you ordered a milkshake and a pizza why?'

"No your wrong, we ordered two of the most messiest categories of food…..sticky and greasy." I smirk.

"Sakura what are you planning?"

"Humph! You'll see!" I turn around and head out the door while ino follows behind me. I ignore the glaring line of girls outside by the door and continue on looking for short sunny blond hair.

Ha! Found him! coming out the kitchen was Naruto carrying mine and ino's orders. Impressively without a tray to help but that makes it all the more easier for me to do what I'm about to do.

I sneak up behind him and gracefully walk past him while putting my foot in his path. I Smirk while he trips and watch amused at the out come. Humph! Serves him right!

Naruto's pov…)

Getting out of the kitchen with sakura and ino's order I make my way over to the table but suddenly I feel something trip me up and then everything seems to go in slow motion.

Falling to the ground is see the food on the plates fly in air over my head. I see kiba, choji, and surprisingly Shikamaru and Gaara with shocked faces. I also see Sasuke stand up and yell my name as I come crashing down.

**Thud!**

**Splash!**

Damn~

Getting strawberry milkshake and coke in your hair is now the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me!

Looking down I see all the plates and glasses broken on the ground. Oh! Man boss isn't going to like this!

"NARUTO!"

Yep Not happy~

Looking up I see standing in front of me, arms crossed, face red, looking like he was about to explode….which of course he did…

"You little shit! Do you know how much that cost! I give you a job and this is how you repay me. Well guess what no pay for you! Its all going to go toward buying new dishes!"

"What! But I need that money for rent!" I exclaim.

"Does it look like I care? Your lucky I'm not firing your ass! Now clean this mess up!"

"Sigh~ yes sir."

And just like that he left with steam coming from his ears. Everyone went back to what they were doing, some giving me pitying looks. Those few were my friends, who wanted to help but were to afraid to not knowing what boss would do. that's ok though I don't mind it was my fault anyway~

I try to ignore the nasty mess on top of my head I go to cleaning up but stop when is a pair of feet in front of. I look up to see sakura with a weird smile on her face like its fake or something?

"Naruto are you ok that was a nasty fall?" she said.

"Um yeah I guess?"

Then she leaned in closer charming her face to look like the second most scariest face I've ever seen! Reminding me of my brothers face when he was angry, I cant help but flinch at the sight. Then she spoke in a hushed whisper…

"Well that's to bad…I was hoping you would get hurt from that. I at least hope you enjoyed your trip?~" she asked.

"You!"

"Naruto I don't hear you cleaning up!"

"Tch! Yeah I'm cleaning!"

"Good!"

She smirked and leaned down further to whispered in my ear.

"Let me make this clear…stay away from Sasuke you loser~" she spat the last part out and went back to stand unfortunately nobody heard her, or saw how twisted her face looked. All I could do was glare as she and ino walked out the diner. Bitch~

I got up picking the rest of the broken dishes from off the ground. I felt the cheese pizza sticking on my butt and the ketchup/ mustard from the burger all over my shirt. I can also feel the strawberry milkshake/ coke mix start ooze down my face…..

Sigh~ why is my life so hard?

Meanwhile: authors pov….)

just outside the diner hiding behind a shaded tree stood kyuubi uzumaki. Glaring daggers at the man who dared to yell at his precious kitsune. He also felt the need to wrap his hands around the bubblegum( make me want to hurl) haired bitch! He saw what she did, and he wont let her off easy oh no she would pay for what she did. Except he wouldn't kill her right away, he decided to torture her until she went insane and begged for mercy, but first that red faced blob needs to go~….

Time skip! Monday~ Naruto's pov…)

Ugh~ yesterday was tough. My back hurts from leaning under tables and scraping the gum off the bottom. That was also part of punishment for breaking those dishes. He was just pissed because he didn't want to buy new ones! The cheapskate!

I get Iruka sensei's class and I'm relived to finally sit down at my desk. sigh~

"Naruto are you ok ?"I hear Gaara say next to me as he sits down.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just never expected boss to explode like that over a few broken plates." I told him.

"Yes well choji did say he was very tough to work for."

"Yeah ,yeah I know~ any way what pisses me off is that it wasn't even my fault to begin with!"

What do you mean?

"It was Sakura. I spat out. She tripped me when no one was looking!

"Really but I thought I saw her helping you?"

"Helping my ass! I scoff she tripped me and even confessed to it! She said I was a loser and told me stay away from Sasuke."

"Well Sakura has been acting strange lately?"…..he trailed off.

"You should have seen her face Gaara. I mean it was like she truly hated me! He eye were dilated and made her look psychotic! I think she's becoming way to possessive of Sasuke~"

"She is the most persistent girl after him. Also she's the president of his fan club, and she never seems to take no for an answer when it comes to Sasuke." He stated.

"Yeah that's true~"

Just then Iruka sensei walked in but he didn't look to happy. He looked at me with sad eyes and told me to come to the office with him guy sensei took over for him in class.

Walking down the hallway I felt a tense atmosphere. Why was Iruka so quite?

"I….Iruka sensei what's wrong?"

He stopped suddenly and turned to face me. he still had that sad face that made wince.

"Sigh~ Naruto just follow me to the principles office ok?" He sighed and turned around and kept on walking.

What on earth was going on?…...

Getting to the principles office I see kakashi sensei leaning against the door with a navy blue turtle neck sweater covering most of his face. Why was he here?

"Iruka…Naruto." He nodded his head in greeting.

"Kakashi sensei? What's going on?"

"Just come along you'll see." He turned and waved his hand in a way to say follow him. He opened the door and I followed him inside, Iruka right behind me. As I went in I saw principle . He was a nice old man who would be found walking around school greeting the students. Today he wasn't smiling which was odd. Around him stood two…police officers? Wait police? don't tell me this what I think it's about!

"Naruto please take a seat." said.

I did but couldn't help but feel my heart beat start to race. Please don't let this be about him!

"(ibiki's last name) you may explain the situation." He said. Then one of the officers who was a tall man and wore all black and had scars on his face, came forward.

"Naruto uzumaki….."

"Y…..yes sir". I nodded.

"Your social worker hasn't told you about what happened has he?"

"Um no….what happened?'

"You see a few days ago someone died at the office he works at….she was murdered…he trailed off.

Murdered….

"Um What…what does this have to do with me?'

The women came up next. She had purple hair and wore black as well but also had a tan trench coat on. She came up to me and handed me a file.

Looking down at the picture my heart stops at the sight…..

it was my brother….

"We have footage of him being the killer." She said

No! no! no! this cant be happening! Why? Why now?

"He has your address." She said bluntly.

"Wait! What!" I look up panic in my eyes.

"We believe he may already be here…..she said.

All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I started hyperventilating, trying to get some air. I thought every thing would be fine now. Why does he have to do this! Always making my life hell!

"Naruto! Naruto calm down!" I hear Iruka say.

"Calm down! A women died because of me! Not only that he's here probably stalking me! He was the one that killed…..I trail off looking at Iruka feeling guilty.

"He was the one that killed your parents…he whispered.

"Iruka I….

"No, you can tell me later. Right now we must worry about your safety. He said changing the subject,

"That's right you live alone right?' the male officer asked.

"Yes."

"For now on you'll live with Iruka and kakashi sensei." said.

"Huh? Kakashi?"

"Oh! Um…..me and him sort of live together. Iruka blushed." Oh! didn't see that coming.

"We have two of our men getting your things and moving them to Iruka's house so you wont have to worry about going back home.

"you'll ride with us to the house." Said kakashi.

"And don't worry we'll be staying here to catch the creep." The women smirked.

I nodded my head still in shock and confused about what was happening, but mostly I could still feel my heart racing at the knowledge of my brother being here. I just don't understand.

Leaving the office and going back to class. I felt like my mind was in a haze. I couldn't think Cleary, how could I?

"Is every thing alright Naruto? What happened?" I hear Gaara say as I take my seat. I see his face and he's clearly concerned. I cant help but let out another sigh as I told him…..

"It seems that my life has gotten even more complicated." I say trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.

Why brother? Why?…

Meanwhile: authors pov….)

In the kitchen of the diner stood still complaing about what happened yesterday….

"Tch! I can't believe this now I have to buy replacements what a hassle! I swear the next time that little twerp messes he's fired! He swore.

He opened the diner early today, wanting to get everything ready for customers. Putting away boxes he never noticed the dark figure sneaking in the kitchen behind him.

The hooded figure smirked at the mans obliviousness. Looking around quickly he saw a row of knifes on the counter next to him. He picked a carving knife and then a butcher knife. Hey if it was worth doing it was worth overdoing~ he thought smirking wider.

Calmly walking up to the obese man, he tapped on the mans shoulder.

"Huh? turned around coming face to face with the dark figure. "what the? Who the hell are ahh!"

He was cut off by the pain of the carving knife stabbing into his chest. In shock, blood began to flow from the wound.

"Hello, we haven't met before but you have met my brother. Your newest employee Naruto…the figure calmly stated. He was amused by the look of pain and shock on the fat mans face.

fell to his knees grabbing his chest, now coughing up blood.

The hooded boy(?) squatted to the ground and looked at the man with a cold, scary expression that made 's eyes widen in fear.

"I didn't like the way you treated him the other day and I think you deserve a punishment of your own….."

He lifted the carving knife to his prey's face, who's eyes widened even further at the sight of it…."no! wait I…. ha…ha….. I didn't mean what I said to him!" He panted out in pain.

The boy stood up still looking down at the pathetic man in a cold icy voice he said….

"To late for apologies …."

**Yay! Another chapter done! I made sakura seem a bit psychotic because honestly she sorta is.**

**I mean who can claim they love some one when the hardly know them? In the fist part of the anime when they were younger she was so obsessive with him in my opinion. At least now kyuubi wont be the only psycho in town. And its only going to get worse~**

**Oh! And I made the third hokage principle and not tsunade. I want her to be the school nurse, she'll come in later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay new chapter! Its mostly Naruto explaining the past to Iruka and kakashi. At least now you can understand why kyuubi is so bat shit crazy! Or maybe not because well….. he's crazy and his logic makes no sense at all….even I don't understand! And I wrote it!**

**Just kidding hehe!^_^**

**Anyway enjoy! **

It was quite. too quite~

I was riding in the back of Iruka's car with a back pack in my lap. Inside were a few of my things from my apartment the rest would be brought over with that police squad. Iruka was driving and his face made him seem angry. I don't blame him, I mean how would you feel if the child of your best friend lied to you and didn't tell you she died by the hands of her own son. Who by the way is obsessed with his brother and has always been crazy!

Sigh~

Kakashi didn't say anything either, just staring out the window taking short but concerned glances at Iruka from time to time. I'm still slightly surprised by their relationship. I always thought kakashi was straight because of those books he read all the time. I sort of knew Iruka was gay, I mean he's so shy and innocent and cute he just screams uke! Plus he never seemed into girls that much.

"Naruto were here." I hear kakashi say.

Looking out the window I see a nice two story house that's a nice shade of baby blue and white.

Iruka was the first to get out the car I guess that means he's avoiding me now.

Kakashi got out next and I followed. Going inside the house I could see it was just as nice on the inside.

The furniture was nice and stylish the kitchen was nice as well. Kakashi took me on a tour around the house and showed off the bath rooms were and where my room was.

He left going downstairs to cheek on Iruka. I went inside and sat on my new bed. The room had a closet, dresser and a desk. Nothing much but empty space. Above the desk was a window as well. it was nice to be living in an actual house again but I remembered why I was there in the first place and the happy thought faded.

Why does my brother have to do this! Pft~ that's a dumb question. I laughed darkly because I knew why but I didn't like the answer I got. Its because he loved me….he thinks I belong to him, that I'm his~

"Naruto!" I hear Iruka call from down stairs. Guess its time to explain all this.

Sasunaru is love…..)

I walk into the living room and see Iruka and kakashi sitting on the couch together. Iruka seems tense as well as kakashi surprisingly.

"Naruto please take a seat." Iruka says while pointing to a chair in front of them.

I do as told and wait for the interrogation to begin.

"Naruto…..why didn't you tell me?" Iruka asked quietly.

Looking at his face I can see the sorrow in his eyes, I cant help but look away. " I…..I didn't want you to worry." I told him.

"you don't have to worry about that because now I'm beyond worried, I'm down right terrified! To find out that your parents, my friends, were killed by their own child! To know that he's after you and killing others to get to you! It terrifies me!" He exploded.

"Iruka please calm down." Kakashi said gently. Iruka deflated into a heap on the couch his emotions getting the better of him.

"I just don't understand…..how did this happen? kyuubi was never like this when I knew him. He was a good child! Practically perfect!" he stated.

"Maybe that's what should of tipped you off Iruka." Kakashi put in.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well there's no such thing as perfection, and when something seems perfect it usually has the biggest flaws. They're just hidden that's all." kakashi explained.

"Hidden flaws?" Iruka asked now looking confused.

"Kakashi's right Iruka. Kyuubi was far from perfect he just acted that way in front of everyone else, I was the only one who knew what he was really like. I was just to afraid to say anything back then, I didn't know what he would have done if I did! I regret that mistake now~" I trailed off sadly.

Iruka looked at me sadly now understanding what kakashi meant.

"When did all this start Naruto? When did kyuubi start to….he trailed off not knowing how to ask.

"When did he start acting psycho?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Well even I'm not to sure about that…he was always obsessed with me though even when we were really little. Mom said that he would cry and scream when anyone would try to separate us or if anyone would try to hold me. He cried when mom and dad tried to touch me as well." I told them.

"I remember that I just thought it was because you were twins and had a connection or something." Iruka said nodding slowly trying to remember.

"That's exactly right, its because we are twins. that's one of the reasons he obsessed with me. He thinks that because we were born at the same time that we were meant to be together, that we're soul mates or something." I said my voice sound more angry by the minute.

It got quiet after that, no one dared to speak. I broke the silence by explaining the first time kyuubi ever hurt someone for my sake.

"When we were in elementary school, he had many friends while I had none. He would chase off anyone who got near me. I never thought it was fair, that was until this boy named Hiro came along. He ignored all my brothers threats and warnings and became my first real friend and for that I was thankful. Kyuubi wasn't happy though, he hated Hiro and would always glare at him when he was around. I never gave it much thought but I should have because then Hiro wouldn't have…..he wouldn't have died…"…I trailed off tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" Iruka asked softly.

"Kyuubi happened." I sneered.

"We were walking to the park to play. It was Sunday and mom and dad trusted kyuubi to watch out for the both of us, sense he was more mature for his age. Hiro was outside and decided to tag along with us. I was really happy but kyuubi got mad. He started yelling and complaining about him being annoying and to leave us alone. Hiro being stubborn ignored my brother and started to walk beside me. It got quiet after that, which was weird because kyuubi was never that quiet. we made it to a cross walk and were about to wait to cross the street but then….all I saw was a blur and then the next thing I hear is a car tires' screech and someone scream."

"Hiro was in the street, laying on the ground. Blood was pooling around his body. I was frozen in fear, I didn't know what to do. Then I looked to kyuubi for comfort but stopped mid way because the look on his face terrified me even more…"

"He was smiling…..a sick twisted smile…."

"Hiro died and it was said to be an accident, but I knew better because that smile of his told me everything. Kyuubi killed Hiro and was happy he was dead…"…..I finally finished.

Iruka looked horrified and kakashi was tense after my story.

"Were there others?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"Yes…."

"Wh…..what! How many?" Iruka exclaimed.

"Well…the other kids felt bad for me. They pitied me and some decided to cheer me up by getting close to me….which was a mistake."

"The kids that got close started to get hurt badly by some freak accidents, some even died."

"That makes no sense! didn't people start to get suspicious?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah actually they did. The police wanted to investigate but the accidents looked so well… on accident that there was no room for suspicion of murder." I explained

"Well if you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Iruka yelled now on the verge of hysteria.

"Iruka please calm down! Naruto is already feeling bad. You cant blame him for being afraid to say anything he was just a child." Kakashi said trying to calm Iruka again. It seemed to work but then in a quiet calm voice he asked…..

"Naruto….when did Minato and Kushina die?"

"…." I couldn't answer him, it was to painful to even think about that horrible day, probably the worst day of my life.

"Naruto?"…Iruka asked again.

"Iruka maybe it would be better to ask another time." Kakashi said sensing how terrible I felt.

"No….Iruka you deserve to know when it happened." I said looking toward Iruka as he sat down to listen. He gave me an apologetic look as he urged me to continue. Kakashi settled down next to him now giving me a concerned look as well, but I went ahead and recalled the memories of that horrible day that changed everything…..

_FLASHBACK:_

_Today was Saturday morning. I could hear all the children who lived down my street where outside having fun. I never liked Saturday because mom and dad always worked all day and left me alone with my…..brother~_

_I didn't like kyuubi anymore, he was scary and was hurting everyone who came close to me. I'm so afraid to speak to anyone about what he was doing ever sense he threatened to hurt me more than he already was. I'm such a coward! Its because of me that people are getting hurt and dieing! I yelled in me head starting to cry._

_Just then I heard the door open to my room, looking up I saw the one person I didn't want to….kyuubi._

"_Naruto, mom and dad just left. I told them you weren't feeling well~" he said. I didn't bother to answer. He got closer and decided to sit next to me._

"_So…..what do you want to do today?" He asked slyly. I didn't bother to answer that either because I knew I didn't really have a choice. Kyuubi liked to do anything he wanted to me anyway~_

"_Oh! I know we could play a game!" He said excited. I flinched at that, kyuubi liked to make up his own games that I could never win. It wasn't just that he made the games to complicated for me to have a chance at winning, its just that there was always a penalty if I lost….a painful one. What makes it worst is that sometimes when I do get close to winning he changes the rules all of a sudden so ill lose no matter what~_

"_Hmm~ now what game should we play?" He turned his head up in thought for a second but then got this dark grin on his face, all I did was shiver at how cold he looked._

"_I know what we can play…..hide and seek!" He grinned. I blinked, hide and seek? That didn't sound so bad …..but then again it was kyuubi so you never know._

"_Yeah! We can play hide and seek, but their will be a few rules~" he drawled. I knew it~_

"_I'll be generous and give you at least ten minutes to look for good hiding place, and ill only give myself five minutes to find you…"…he trailed off._

_Was he serious? Was he actually giving me a chance to win? But then it hit me what would be the reward and consequence._

"_Wh..what will happen if I lose or win?"_

"_Well if you win you can do anything you want today, I wont even touch for the whole day!" He smiled brightly. That sound pretty nice, a whole day without kyuubi messing with me._

"_But if you lose…..he grinned. Then I can do anything I want to you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He smiled sweetly. I pale and grimaced. I knew there was a catch to all this, but then again he only had five minutes to find me so maybe I really did have a chance._

"_O..ok~" I replied. He nodded his head and smiled._

"_Good! This will be fun then! By the way your time already started." He grinded. _

_My eyes widened as I got up and began to run and hide. We lived in a fairly big house that was two stories. There were four rooms, four bathrooms, five closets, the kitchen, and living room. Plus sense I'm so small I can fit into small or cramped spaces. So I ran and searched while trying to keep track of the time._

"_You have five minutes left!" I heard kyuubi yell._

_I start to panic now, I just ran into mom and dads room and hid under their bed. Lucky for me I could see the clock from underneath it. The minutes ticked by and then I heard kyuubi yell that time was up. I tried to calm down and tried not to make a sound as I heard him move around down stairs. This was probably the longest five minutes of my life, I heard kyuubi walk up stairs. He checked a few places but then he got to mom and dads room. _

_I stiffened and looked at the clock…two minutes. Just two minutes and he would leave me alone. I know it wasn't much but a whole day of freedom was a blessing to me. He slowly walked in and looked around, he checked their bathroom and the closet. He walked around the room and then sighed._

"_I guess he isn't in here~" he said._

_I laid my head down and sighed quietly, finally relaxing, but then I felt something wrap around my leg and turn around slowly looking behind me._

"_Hi Naruto~" he smiles and whispers._

"_Ahhh!" I scream as he yanks my leg hard. My finger nails scratch on the wood and begin to bleed. He turns me over and grins pointing to the clock. Looking over I see that he won by at least ten seconds. My eyes start to tear up and I begin to cry._

"_Aw~ too bad Naruto, you almost had me." He teases. I cant help but cry harder._

"_Hey! Stop crying! Jeez~…fine ill give you another chance at wining against me~" he rolls his eyes. I try to quite down after hearing that._

"_We'll play another game then, an easy one." He said. All I could was sit their and wait for what new game he came up with._

"_How about we play….chase." He suggested darkly._

"_Chase?" I asked confused._

"_Yeah chase, meaning you run and I'll chase." he answered._

"_huh?"_

"_Sigh~ it means that when I catch you the game ends and your mine!" He said frustrated._

"_But that doesn't make any sense how do I avoid from getting caught!"_

"_Well that's easy you run….duh~" he rolled his eyes again. _

"_But that's…"_

"_Naruto I would start running if I were you~" he said threateningly._

_And so I did. I ran and kyuubi chased me. I think he was getting excited by this game he kept smiling and laughing as we ran. We knocked things over as I tried to doge kyuubi. Vases broke and picture frames got cracked. Lamps fell and we even broke a few mirrors. I began to get tired but kyuubi still chased me until finally he tackled me. Unfortunately he tackled me at the top of the stairs so we both went tumbling down. When we hit the bottom kyuubi was on to of me and I hit my head everything was spinning and all I could hear was kyuubi's laughter._

"_Heh! That was fun! We should do that more often!" He laughed. _

_I cowered in fear as I regained my focus of things. He stopped laughing and then looked closer to my face,_

"_You know Naruto you remind me of a kitsune." He said._

"_What?" I asked timidly._

"_Yeah you do but there's something missing…..he trailed off. He grabbed my face and smirked. You need whiskers." He smiled. I just sat there even more confused, kyuubi never makes any sense._

"_Come on Naruto." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. He then sat me down on one of the stools and told me to sit still. He then went to on of the drawers in search of something._

_When he finds it he smirks and turns around, I cant help but gasp and tremble._

_In his hands was a steak knife…._

"_No! kyuubi wait!" I yell and try to hold him off._

"_Didn't I tell you stay still!" He yelled and grabbed my face trying to keep me still, but I still try to fight him off. "No! please stop!"_

"_Hold still!" He screamed and then threw me to the ground forcing me to stay still by crushing my body with his. He held my face tighter and brought the knife to my face._

"_Ahhh! STOP!" I screamed as he slowly carved the whiskers into my face._

"_Oh~ stop being such a baby Naruto. Trust me you look really good like this." He smiled at me which just made more scared. "Here what if I do this…"….he trialed off and started to lick the blood that was on my face. I couldn't keep in any longer and started to cry again._

"_Why are you crying now?" He yelled frustrated by me again._

"_I…I want mom and dad." I sobbed._

"_What! What do you want them for? You don't need them, I'm here!" He yelled angry._

"_I just want mommy and daddy, your scaring me!" I broke down and sobbed louder. He got quite and glared down at me. Then in a quite dark voice he said…._

"_Naruto….you want know something?" He asked. I didn't answer but looked up anyway._

"_I hate mom and dad~" he drawled _

"_Wh..what? Why?" I asked now more confused then I have ever been in my life._

"_Why?" He yelled. "Well maybe its because you like them more than me! Maybe its because they always have you attention! Maybe its because you love them so much!" He yelled._

"_Well of course I love them! Their my parents!" I screamed back at him. His logic didn't make any sense, was he jealous of his own parents?_

"_No! your mine! Your not allowed to give anyone else attention besides me! You can only love me! ME!" He screamed back and then started to strip my clothes. _

"_No! wait kyuubi stop!" I cried. I knew what he was about to do I didn't want it! It always hurt and he would never stop when I begged him to._

"_No! your mine and I'll do what ever I want with you!" He yelled at me, and then plunged inside me not stopping till he was all the way deep inside. It hurt and I couldn't hold back my screams as he went in and out harder and faster till I started to bleed. He kept calling out my name, claiming I was his Naruto, his kitsune._

_It was to much for me and I passed out, the last thing I saw was kyuubi smiling with tears in his eyes. "Naruto I'll make sure that your mine, and mine only." I faintly heard him say as darkness took over._

…

_I woke up slowly to find my self in my bed, in my own room. I just laid there feeling sore all over. I finally looked toward the clock and saw that it was six o clock. I was passed out for four hours._

_Wait…..mom and dad should be home by now? Why isn't anyone screaming? Me and kyuubi made a huge mess of the house right? There's no way he could have cleaned it all up by him self~_

_Something doesn't feel right. I got out of bed slowly and wrapped my blanket around my body sense I was still naked. It hurt to walk but something inside me said that something just wasn't right. _

_So I went to mom and dads room first, noticing that the house was dark and still a big mess. They weren't in their room, they weren't in any other room up stairs, so I went down stairs._

"_Mom! Dad!" I called out but no answer. That dark feeling inside kept getting bigger. "Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled franticly until….._

"_Naruto." I hear my brother call my name._

_I turned around and the sight that meet me left me speechless…. _

_All I could see was red….a giant pool of red. In that red were…..people, my parents just laying there. Their faces frozen in fear and their eyes gray and dull. Standing in the middle of that pool of red was kyuubi, he was holding a pair of carving knifes in his hands and his face had a soft smile as he stared at me._

_All I could ask was….."why?"_

"_You know why…..its because I love you…Naruto." he said softly._

_I let my blanket fall to ground as I fell to my knees with tears running down my face. The only thing I could say in a small quite voice was…._

"_Brother~"_

-END FLASHBACK-

"After that the cops came. One of our neighbors called after hearing my parents screaming. Kyuubi ran away after hearing the sirens. He left me their at that scene that I couldn't look away from. I eventually snapped out of it and told the cops everything and then I was put into social services. Kyuubi just disappeared." I finished my story with tears in my eyes.

Iruka looked pained in knowing the truth, about everything, but I didn't blame him. Anyone would be shocked in hearing all that but what shocked me was what he did next. He got up, rushing toward me, picked me and hugged tight.

"Naruto I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you! That I never noticed kyuubi's behavior, that no one did! And for that you had to suffer, because no one was able to see the obvious signs! I'm so sorry." He cried as he held me.

I looked toward kakashi and saw a faint smile In his visible eye. I couldn't hold it in any more and just broke down In Iruka's arms. I soon started to drift off so kakashi carried me to my new room and placed me onto my new bed and left me to my dreams. The odd thing was that I didn't dream of the past, but of the present , of how my new life with Iruka and kakashi would be like.

**(Sasunaru is love…)**

"It looks like our stalker psycho twin strikes again." Genma says sarcastically.

The scene that lay before the officers was straight out a horror movie. The boss of the diner lay on floor in a pool of his own blood, many knives were stuck into his body and the words " disgusting pig " were carved into his body as well.

"That's just sick! How old is this kid again?" Riado asked.

"Sixteen, but age has nothing to do with being a psychopath." Genma replied.

"Well that's for damn sure!" Anko input.

"Well it looks like we might need back up for this~ Ibiki said.

"I think your right. Anko agreed. But who to call for help?"

**Yay! Chapter done! Sorry it so long I got grounded half way through typing this because of grades. What makes it worse is that it was my birth day when it happened! **

**It was the 12th**** by the way I'm sixteen now yeah! Anyway who do you I should send in to help? I'm not sure on actually who to send sorry. Plus I need to start updating my Harry potter fan-fic so I might not up date soon sorry to disappoint but at least I warned you. Please don't hate me ^_^**

**Ps: sorry about the lame rape scene but at least you got the point. Hopefully the real sex scenes will be better. Oh and which real character should I plan to kill off?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been so long! I just wasn't in the writing mood, which is weird because I'm always either writing or drawing! My grades have been getting bad heck I'm even failing English which is my best subject! My moms being really annoying and I've been feeling like crap lately~ ugh! Why is life so hard?**

**Anyway I've got great ideas for new fan fiction mostly sasunaru! I'm in the middle of writing it. Plus I've got cool ideas for original fiction that would actually make great mangas! If only I could draw really good. Don get me wrong! I'm an excellent artist and I excel at drawing anime, but for some reason I freeze up when I try to draw my own manga! Doing the dialog and background work is hard! Does that suck or what?**

**So I was wondering if any body knew where to post original fiction be it yaoi or whatever? It'd be nice to get a reply.**

**Enough talk on with fan fiction p.s: everyone is probably a little ooc in this chapter but whatever~**

**Twin sin chapter 8:**

**high school cafeteria-**

"**What!"**

I held my hands over my ears as my friends yell in surprise over the news I just told them. You cant blame though because you'd freak out to if you were just told that your friend was being stalked by his psycho maniac ass hole of brother.

"You mean to tell me that your own brother, twin no less, killed your parents!" Kiba screamed.

"Kiba! Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled at him.

"Yeah keep it down, you don't want everyone to hear right?" Choji whispered.

"Oh yeah sorry Naruto~" kiba said nervously.

"Its ok you have a right to be surprised, I'm just really sorry that I never told you guys." I smiled sadly.

"Well its not your fault your brother kills people, you're the victim here." Shika sighed.

"Well its not just me, it seems he's only going for people who are close to me so that means…."

"U…us as well?" Kiba stuttered.

"Yeah….but It doesn't have to be that way. You guys don't have to hang out with me anymore. I'm mostly concerned about you guys and I don't want anything to happen to you all. At least ill still know that were all still friends." I smiled.

"Naruto….".kiba and choji murmured. Shikamaru looked very deep in thought.

"I wont leave….".Gaara said quietly.

We all turned to look at him and saw that he looked slightly angry.

"Gaara?"

"I wont leave! You're my….my friend Naruto, and I wont just leave you because of your brother. Ill kick his ass if I have to! I'm not afraid." He yelled.

We all sat there stunned…Gaara was being emotional! He never showed any emotion! Barely a smile and the only time I saw a hint of anything is when were out having fun or when he blushed slightly around Neji.

"Heh~ well I think it would be to troublesome to not hang out with you." Shika smirked

"Yeah you can count on me too!" Choji smiled.

"Shikamaru, choji….you guys dont have to do that….".I murmured. They just smiled at me as I smiled back.

"I….I don't think I can handle all this." Kiba whispered. Looking at his face I saw sadness' in his eyes.

"I mean I like you Naruto but…I don't want to put my life at risk just to hang out with you." He said sadly averting his eyes.

"Kiba?" Choji called out his name.

"Look I'm sorry but…..what if your brother did come after me? What would my family do? My big sis? How would she feel? I'm sorry but I just cant do this! Ill see you guys around…".he got up and ran from the cafeteria. I got up to run after him when he bumped into a janitor but he was just to fast to catch up to.

Kiba…..

"Its understandable how he reacted….shika murmured. I mean kiba's a real go with flow kind of guy but when things get out of hand he's usually the first one to bail~" he sighed.

I didn't know what to say to that…..

"Naruto….what about Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your going to have to warn him….I know its hard and he may react just like kiba did but he does have a right to know if he's in danger, and if your brother is just as you say…then he might be in the most danger…".he said thoughtfully.

He was right. My bro does think of me in that way and if he knew of Sasuke's feelings toward me then things would get very bad…

"Ok….. Ill tell him after school. You can tell Neji about what's going on as well, if you want too." I told him.

Gaara blushed, choji and Shikamaru looked confused, and I just smiled.

**(Sasunaru is love xoxoxoxoxox)….. Sasuke's pov**

Ugh~ I've been so bored lately. My little kitsune seems busy all the time I hardly get to see him…

"Sigh~"

"Would you stop that its starting to bother me!" Neji said irritated. We were at our lockers right now, sense it's the end of the day, and I still haven't seen Naruto~

"You know Uchiha your not the only one suffering." Neji said now sounding annoyed.

I looked up at that. He averted his eyes and took up interest in his shoes…that's right sense I cant see Naruto he's not able to see Gaara. At least I'm not suffering alone.

"Sorry…." I murmured.

"Its fine…..just stop sighing already." He told while grabbing his backpack and heading down the hallway. I grabbed mine and followed.

"Anyway, getting off the subject of Naruto and Gaara, have you noticed that sakura has been acting different lately?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Why would I notice her?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I for got you hate her guts…but she has been acting strangely…"…he trailed off.

"isn't she always freaky?" I smirked

"Sasuke this is serious! She's been really violent towards all your fan girls. Even ino is being frightened by her actions!" He argued.

"Ino? She's afraid of sakura? Aren't they best friends?" I asked.

"Yes but sakura has been treating her like dirt lately. I don't understand why Ino's sticking with her and when I see sakura tormenting one of your many fan girls it seems like ino wants to stop her but is to afraid too." He explained.

"Afraid?"

"Her eyes seem sad yet filled with fear and panic~" he replied.

"Oh!…..so you think sakura finally snapped?" I asked simply.

"…you seem a bit to calm with all this info about sakura?" he said curiously.

"Well honestly…..I sort of saw this day coming. I mean the girl was too obsessive~" I sighed.

"Well you do have a point, but aren't you concerned at all?" he asked.

"No…not really. If she's gone bonkers then that's her problem not mine." I shrugged.

"Wow….you really don't give damn about her huh?" He asked.

"Nope!" I smirked.

"Jeez Uchiha your such a…"…..he trailed off looking like he was in a daze I turn to see Gaara and…..Naruto! Yes!

"Sasuke…..why do you have such a stupid look on you face?" My kitsune asked. It was great to hear his voice again.

"Anyway I'd like to talk with you…..you can come to my house….um if you want to that is…"…he trailed off looking down at his feet.

I couldn't believe it…..so straight forward! Does this mean he's giving the go to become more than friends? If not who cares! I'm going to Naruto's house! The chibi Sasuke in my head cried tears of joy.

"Sure I don't mind." I smiled.

"Ok good." He smiled and said good bye to Gaara and walked down the hall way, I followed him smiling as I did but then noticed Naruto bump into some clumsy janitor. He said sorry but then his eyes got wide as the janitor just ignored him and walked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He blinked and shook his head saying it was nothing, but of course I didn't believe him.

**(Sasunaru is love! xoxoxoxoxox) authors pov…..p.s has anyone guessed who the janitor is yet? Well if not your about find out~…**

The halls were clear of any students. It was after school and only a few teachers and students were still there but it didn't matter because things were about to get a little crazy~

A man wearing a janitors uniform was walking down the hallway whistling a happy tune. Of course he wasn't a real janitor he was just in disguise at the moment. The real janitor well with his bad luck in meeting this young man he didn't come out alright….actually if you looked hard enough you'd find him stuffed in some random broom closet. Dead of course…but you wouldn't find his head. Now he didn't do anything wrong, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and the young man just needed a disguise to walk around in. the janitors head was in the young mans hands. Blood was dripping from his hands on to the floor leaving a nice little trail.

Most of it was because the teen was also carving a message into the janitors forehead. a sweet little message that was for a certain bubblegum harried bitch. Now if only he could find her locker….ah! There it was, he thought and smiled wickedly.

Breaking into her locker easily he set the head right on top of her books, it looked like she hasn't left school yet…good. He decide to gore it up a little and spread the blood on the walls of her locker. He whistled a tune as he diligently worked~

**(Sasunaru is love xoxoxoxoxox) kiba's pov:**

Oh man why do I feel so guilty!

I know I just ran out on Naruto and everyone but come on I don't want to die! I cant help but scream in my head. I was still at school because of soccer practice but now that its over I have nothing to distract me from what happened earlier.

I feel bad but like I said I don't want to die!

"Kiba? Are you all right?" I hear a small quiet voice say. I turn around and see hinata looking at me concerned. Oh crap! Why'd it have to be her, I always get nervous around her…

"H..hi hinata…..I'm alright, no need to worry! I haven't seen you around lately?" I said.

"O…oh. Well I've been busy with school, m…my teachers w…want me to go into more advanced classes." She stuttered.

Well that's understandable, she is the smartest girl in school, only second to Neji.

"Oh! I see, are you going to switch classes then?" I asked.

"I decided not to…"…..she trailed off.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"W…well I want t..to be in same class as my f….friends." She blushed.

Kami! Why does she have to be so cute?

"W…well that's great! Gooda go bye!" I rushed off not wanting her to see me blush. I only heard her say a faint bye in return.

With a sigh of relief I start to relax only to come to a stop as I see a trail of red on the floor…is that blood?

I follow it and turn a corner only to see it lead to man who's doing something to….sakura's locker?

"Hey! What the hell you doin?" I ask.

He stopped whatever the hell he was doing and turned toward me slowly. I caught a glimpse of his face and saw that he looked a bit like Naruto, except that he had red hair and was tall. His eyes were a different color as well…oh shit this must be Naruto's brother!

"Well, well look who it is, your kiba right?" He asked.

How does he know my name?

"Sorry if I shocked you its just that I make it my business to know all of my twin brothers friends. You don't seem like much of a friend though~" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well that janitor you bumped into earlier was me, and I just so happened to witness you bailing on my brother when he needed you." He explained.

"Um …..I." I stuttered starting to get this sinking feeling.

"You know I only go after people I either don't like, don't need, or hurt my brothers feelings…and well you did make him sad." He said while pulling out a knife. "Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders.

O shit! I turned around and ran down the hallway but my arm was caught and I was pulled backwards and landed on back. I look up and see the bastard looking down at me with a smirk plastered on his smug face.

"Now that was just dumb, did you really think that running away would save you?" He asked.

"Well I sort of hoped it would…"…I trailed off.

"Hmmm, well whatever now time to get slashing!" He smirked and lifted up the knife.

"W….wait! You going to kill me all because I didn't want to die in the first place?" I yelled.

He paused and looked at my face and said. "Honestly I was going to leave Naruto's friends out of all this. I just want Naruto and to punish anyone who hurts him." He said simply.

"…..how the hell was I supposed to know that!" I screamed.

"Ki…kiba?"

Oh no…..

I look to the side and see hinata, why didn't she leave yet?

"Ki…kiba what's going on?" She asked looking at both me and Naruto's brother.

"Hinata run away!" I yelled at her, she flinched but didn't move.

"Now there's no need for that, I don't really wish to kill her, or you for that matter, just wanted to scare you that's all." He said and got up while pulling the knife away.

I quickly got up off the floor and shielded hinata from the psycho path.

"I just said I wouldn't kill her jeez relax dog boy~" he said slyly.

I growled out of irritation as he started to walk away. Hinata trembled and held on to my arm.

"Oh yeah…..if you tell any cops I was here, I wont hesitate to kill you both~ "he smirked and kept on walking down the hall.

We both flinched as he said that and left. Me and hinata just looked at each other and ran away not wanting to meet him again. I didn't feel any better as hinata held my hand…..I never wanted her to do it because she was afraid she might die…

**(Sasunaru is love xoxoxoxoxox) bitchy sakura's pov! (A/n : I was gona save this part for the next chapter but I really want her find that head! Mwahahahahaha!)**

"The Sasuke fan club is disbanded!"

"**Huh?"**

I smirked in triumph as I looked around and saw all the girls shocked faces. Hump! Serves them right! I don't want any of them getting near my Sasuke!

"Sakura what's the meaning of all this? you've been acting all high and mighty just because you're the president doesn't mean you can do what ever the hell you want!" Some random ugly girl said.

"You seem to be the one who's being high and mighty! don't forget your place bitch~" I warned.

"You're the one who's being a bitch! Why should we listen to you? We could just throw you out and keep the club going our selves!" Another girl said.

"You forget how strong I am…..I could break you in half without even trying, or rearrange that ugly face of yours~" I smirked. "Defy me and you all will suffer~" I threatened.

They all flinched and backed away when I gave them a cold glare. Nobody can have Sasuke except ME!

"I….ino your just going to stand there let her do this?" another girl yelled.

I turned toward ino and smiled as she just looked at the floor…she didn't dare to say anything…..good I smirked.

"INO say something!" The girl yelled.

Ino just turned around and left leaving the rest of the girls stunned by her actions all I could do was smirk at their stupid faces.

"Now you have your answer…..like I said before the Sasuke fan club is no more!" I said as I walked out the door to find ino standing there patiently.

We started to walk down the hall way toward our lockers to get our things. I hummed a tune as we walked.

"Sakura~" I hear ino whisper.

"What~" I asked annoyed.

She just pointed to the ground and as I looked I saw something red….

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it leads to your locker…"she said slowly.

I look up and saw my locker was all banged up and covered in red. I ran to see what the hell happened, ino followed me as I ran.

"What's that smell?" She cried and tried to plug up her nose. I couldn't handle the smell either, I felt as if I were going to hurl!

I walked up to my locker and slowly opened it….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs while ino just puked up her lunch.

Inside my locker was the head of a man. His eyes were dull, and his face was frozen in an eternal scream!

His forehead was what got me, because what was caved into it read…..

**YOUR NEXT**

**BITCH!**

**YAY! CHAPTER DONE! Now don't ask about the head I really just came up with it on the spot but wasn't that interesting! A little corny but still good! I had you guys going with the whole kiba might die bit huh? Now you know I wouldn't do that I actually like kiba very much, so all you kiba fans better not try to kill me! Anyway I hope I made sakura crazy enough and I hope I gave her enough of a shock. don't worry she will suffer…slowly that's all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever because of school and my grades. Plus exams were tough so basically I was really busy! Anyway its summer so ill try to up date sooner and finish up this story so I can start a new one and work on my Harry potter fanfic that I already started.**

**Now on with chapter 9 **

**p.s there's a bit of a time skip so don't get confused ok!**

**(Naruto's pov…..)**

"Look there he goes…."

"Can you believe it?…."

"Why is he still going to school?…"

"After some parents heard the news they wont even let their kids go back to school!….."

"Its because of him that his brother is here in the first place!…"

My life truly does suck….how can someone who does nothing wrong have suck a fucked up life. Its like fate is laughing at me. Its calling me its bitch and spitting in my face! After the incident with sakura's locker made everything worse. I knew that janitor I bumped into was my brother. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but no its official.

Everyone knows the truth. The principle had to tell the students and faculty about what was going on. A email was sent out to the parents and now over half the school is absent. the kids who are brave enough to come to school avoid me like the plague! No one will talk to me, my teachers are afraid to teach me. I'm starting to wonder why I'm even at school!

The only people who will hang out with me are choji, Shikamaru and Gaara. I also heard that my brother threatened to kill kiba. He stopped coming to school afterward.

Then there's Sasuke. He's the one I'm worried about the most. Especially after what happened after I told him the news…..

FLASHBACK:

_I was sitting on my bed. Sasuke was sitting at my desk facing me. He was deep in thought, thinking over the news I told him. I invited him over to my house or kakashi and Iruka's house. I knew I had to tell him the truth but I was afraid of what would happen. So I just told him to get it over with and now I'm just sitting here and waiting for his response._

_I cant help being nervous and taking up a sudden interest in my shoes. Sasuke just sat there quietly until….._

"_Well that's …something huh?" he finally spoke._

"…_what?" I asked as I looked up at him surprised. He was sitting in my chair starring at me calmly._

"_Well I'm not saying its good news in fact its awful, but you look like your expecting my to leave." He said._

"_Well I…"…I started but was interrupted._

"_Naruto I'm sorry to hear what happened to you and about how crazy your brother is but I'm not just going to leave you when you need help. He said. _

"_But Sasuke your in danger!" I exclaimed._

"_No you're the one in danger, you're the one who needs protection. I'm not just going to walk away to save my own ass dobe." He said while rolling his eyes._

"No! you know what I mean Sasuke! Stop trying to act like you don't!" I stood up and yelled at him.

"I have no idea what your talking about~" he smiled slyly.

_Grrr! Yes you do! I'm not dumb I've known for a long time that you've liked me! I growled._

"_Yeah so? wasn't it obvious." He stated simply._

"_Exactly which is why you should avoid me! I just told you how my brother feels about me and if he finds out about your feelings toward me your as good as dead Sasuke." I explained annoyed about how calmly he was taking all this._

"_Naruto…..you look adorable when you angry." He smirked._

"_SASUKE!" I yelled._

"_Ok, ok I was just trying to lighten the mood." He held up his hands in mock surrender. Then he stood up and came over to sit next to me. He pulled me down to sit on the bed._

"_Look I know your scared and I know your trying to protect me but there's no way in hell I'm just going to abandon you. Plus I'm not going to let that Gaara show me up in being brave enough to stick beside you." He scoffed._

"_Please don't make this a competition~" I sighed._

_He laughed and pulled me close._

"_I can protect my self and if your brother tries going after you well hell have to worry about me." He whispered._

_I couldn't help but smile at his confidence._

"_I'll protect you my kitsune." He smirked at me._

_I stiffened up at the nickname my face going pale._

"_What's wrong?" he asked concerned._

"_Please don't call me that…..my brother use to call me that." I said quietly._

"_Oh…..sorry…..I guess ill just have to call you dobe then." He smiled, a true smile._

"_Hey I'm not a dobe you teme!" I yelled._

_He just laughed and kept calling me his dobe….._

END FLASHBACK….

I'm still in shock at how well that went and I guess now me and him are in some kind of relationship. I'm still scared but at least I know that I can depend on Sasuke and my other friends. Even with everyone sending me glares I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the people who cared about me…..

**(Sasuke's pov….)**

I was on cloud nine…..

I was still going to school after Naruto told me the news but I didn't care because me and him were now dating…

Yeah life was good. Well kind of good. A murderer was in town who happened to be Naruto's brother who apparently came to take Naruto and kill anyone in his way but…

Naruto and I were dating…..and that's all that mattered. And I swore that I wasn't going to let Naruto's brother get between us.

"Why do you look high Uchiha?"

"Huh!…"….I snapped out of my thoughts an noticed that Neji was starring at me oddly.

"What?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen this spaced out before?" Neji said amused.

"Naruto told me the truth and then we started dating." I smirked; going back into my daze.

"Oh please! Pull it together Uchiha, you look like some love sick puppy. You don't see me acting like that now that me and Gaara are dating." He scoffed.

"Yeah well…..wait! You and Gaara are dating?" I asked shocked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you." He shrugged.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Well after Gaara told me what was going on with Naruto and he seemed worried about Naruto so I tried to comfort him. One thing led to another and now were dating." He stated simply.

"Wow…well that sounds boring! Its to be expected that two people who show no emotion on a regular basis wouldn't make a big deal about being together~" I sighed.

"I can show emotion!" He said angry.

"Yeah only when your angry." I joked.

"Grrr…anyway did you what happened to sakura?" Neji tried to change the subject.

"Hmm? Oh yeah…..why?" I asked him.

"Why? Well don't you feel bad for her?"

"Well I feel bad for the guy who died and I also feel bad for ino who had to see that gruesome sight but I kind of feel that sakura deserves what's coming to her." I shrugged.

"What? I cant believe you. I know sakura annoyed you but you really wish her death?" He asked.

"Well think about it Naruto told me that his brother would probably go after people that hurt him. I don't know how but he probably saw how much of a bitch she was toward Naruto. She had no reason to act that way and for it to be because she loves me and wants me to be hers, how much crazy can she get? Nobody owns me and Naruto didn't deserve what she did to him. If anything she did this to herself~" I explained.

"I guess you have a point….but I still don't think she should die." Neji tilted his head in thought.

"You have your opinion and I have mine." I shrugged and kept walking.

**(Naruto's pov…)**

"So you told him?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah and you told Neji?" I asked

"Um yeah…"..he trailed off and began to blush. What's up with that?

We were in the cafeteria everyone was still staring at me but I didn't give them much attention. Choji and Shikamaru were there too.

"So? What happened? How did Sasuke take the news?" Choji asked.

"Well he took it pretty well he didn't walk away at least." I couldn't tell them what really happened be cause it was kind o embarrassing.

"Hmm…well I've noticed the tight security around school now." Shikamaru

He was right the officers that came were now patrolling the campus and the local cops were now here as well.

"I heard that there is this major argument about weather school should be closed or not going down in the principles office." Choji said through bites of his food.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah and there was this big PTA meeting asking all the parents to come. My parents didn't go because it was to troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?

"So how is kiba?' I asked curious.

"….kiba isn't really speaking to us. He just stays at home and takes care of the dogs at his house. I also heard he's helping his sister run the vet they own to pass the time." Choji explained.

"Oh…..well what about sakura? Does anyone know?" I asked even more curious. She was a bitch to me but that doesn't mean I don't care what happened.

"I heard she's at her house hiding under her covers. Ino surprisingly still comes to school." Shika remarked..

"Wow really? After seeing that I would be to afraid to come back here." Choji said amazed.

"Yeah well ino's pretty tough, plus she seems more her self now that sakura isn't here. shika said calmly.

I smiled after hearing that but then I got this nagging feeling. Like with all this chaos happening at school something bad was about to happen….

**(Kyuubi's pov…. Oh yeah people things about to go crazy!)**

I had everything planned out I just needed all the players to be in place. It took me all night to get the school set up the way I wanted but everything was done and I was pretty proud of my handy work. There were to many cops here for my taste though so I had to get rid of a few.

I took out my cell phone and dialed 911 there was no need to worry about being traced, the phone was un traceable.

"Hello this 911 what's your emergency?" A woman asked.

"Hello! I'm calling to report that I just saw the boy the police were looking for! I said in a pathetic frightened voice.

"The boy?…you mean kyuubi uzumaki?" She exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm a student at konoha high school and I live in the neighborhood where kakashi sensei lives and I saw him snooping around his house!" wow is she really buying this?

"Are you sure it was him!" she asked. I couldn't help thinking that she was pretty dumb to ask that.

" Yes! Wait….I think he's seen me! I have to g…"…..and then I shut the phone. I think that performance deserves an award and when the cops go to the house they'll find it thoroughly messed up.

Sigh~ I'm such a busybody. Its hard work but ill do anything for my little kitsune.

Now time for some fun!

**(Kakashi's pov….)**

I was in the principles office when they got the call.

It seems that kyuubi tried to break in my house…..

"If we leave now we can catch him!" Anko san yelled.

"Your right we need to go now." Ibiki san agreed. All the other officers agreed as well.

"Some of you stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, Riado, Genma you stay here. Kakashi sensei you come with us." He instructed.

I agreed to go but Iruka stopped me.

"No wait I'll come too!" He said.

"No you stay here and keep an eye on Naruto ok?" I asked him.

"Ok…"..he nodded his head.

"I'll tell Tsunade to keep an eye out around campus." Sarutobi sama said.

"Um…..Tsunade san hasn't been coming to school for the few weeks." Iuka piped up.

"What? Why?" Sarutobi sama asked.

"Well Shizune said it had something to do with her being in debt over some gambling. She's been drinking herself drunk and hasn't even tried to leave her home the past few days." I explained.

"I was wondering why Shizune has been in the nurses office and Tsunade hasn't." he groaned.

'Who is this Tsunade person?" Ibiki asked.

"She's the school nurse and the vice principle." Sarutobi sama answered.

"Wait your school nurse is also your vice principle? And a drunk?" Genma asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately yes. Anyway you all get going me and Iruka sensei will warn the other teachers of what's going on." He nodded toward Iruka and Iruka nodded back.

'All right lets go!" Ibiki san called out and then we all went our separate ways.

For some odd reason I felt like this could be a trap…..

**(Ino's pov…)**

Even with all this chaos going on I couldn't help but feel like I've been liberated some how.

Sakura was gone! And I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

Sakura was always bitchy but ever sense she found out Sasuke liked Naruto and not her she's gone off the deep end. Doing what she wants and not thinking about others has turned her into an obsessive crazy bitch.

The only reason I didn't go against her was because she could become an ogre when she wanted to. Strong and very destructive when she's pissed. I remember when we were little that I borrowed one of her toys without asking, she got angry and almost crushed my hand trying to get it back! that's when I swore that when she was seriously pissed I would leave her the hell alone in fear of getting hurt.

Now that's she's gone I'm kind of happy. Of Course I cant eat any thing after seeing that gruesome incident. that's why I'm in the Sasuke fan club room. Its still disbanded so no ones in here which is fine since its lunch time I don't feel like having any company right now.

Just then the door swung open and in walked the last person I wanted to see…..

"Sakura…..what the hell was she doing here?" I asked in shock.

"What's the matter ino? Surprised to see me? She sneered.

"Um no its just that"…..

"Just what? I'm not going to be seen as a coward. If this guys wants to get me then let him come but I'm not going down without a fight! I was just scared for a second and forgot how strong I was, just let him try to touch me!" She scoffed.

What an idiot! I thought to my self.

"Now where's that brat Naruto I'm going to teach him a lesson!" She snarled.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Well its his fault that all this happened in the first place!" She exclaimed.

"Its not his fault and you know it! He would never want innocent people to die!" I stood up furious. How could she say that.?

"Yes it is! Its his brother who's killing people so its his fault!" she screamed.

"That makes no sense! He cant control the fact that his brother is crazy and wants to kill people!" I spat back.

Just then the light went out and so did the a/c.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered.

All I could say was…."I don't know?"

**I'm sorry if I'm speeding things up a bit but I'm kind of over this fan fic. I was struggling trying to write this chapter. And have decide to end it quickly please dont complain but every time I try to think up a new chapter I get writers block so please understand and don't get mad at me. I'm also starting a more up beat sasunaru fanfic. All you horror fans probably wont like it.**

**(What should I write next for this story? Hmm…..)**


End file.
